


A ver como te gusta cuando te supere, perro.

by denovannovan



Series: Historias con ideas muy específicas que probablemente nunca termine de escribir porque me odio. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Idol Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama es un bailarin, M/M, Moving On, NSFW, Out of Character Kageyama Tobio, Puede que nunca termine esta historia, Rich Kageyama Tobio, Smut, Soulmates, Tags to be added, Y canta, aunque hecho con mucha hueva el smut no se los voy a negar panas, crack tomado en serio, es una pequeña idol, hay angst pero como solo al principio, si me la estoy mamando un poco, slutty kageyama tobio, sobre aviso no hay engaño, títulos de capítulos muy malos, y sabe tocar instrumentos, ya veran
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denovannovan/pseuds/denovannovan
Summary: Típica historia donde Kageyama es rechazado por sus almas gemelas, pero esta vez no se quedaran así las cosas.Donde Kageyama Tobio se cansa de perseguir a dos personas inalcanzables, decide vivir su vida, gastar el dinero de sus papás como si no hubiera mañana y se vuelve una celebridad en el camino.Historia medio crack nacida de una frustración real.(Lee el nombre de esta serie, sobre aviso no hay engaño)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Historias con ideas muy específicas que probablemente nunca termine de escribir porque me odio. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958227
Comments: 61
Kudos: 158





	1. Por mamona te mando alv

Kageyama bajó la mirada y observó fijamente los nombres que adornaban sus muñecas.

"Iwaizumi Hajime"

"Oikawa Tooru"

Por muchos años pensó que ellos serían la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Como todo niño Kageyama Tobio creció con la dulce ilusión de conocer a esas personas que se suponen iban amarlo sin importar qué.

Vaya broma. 

Su pequeño sueño fue destruido en un instante. Oikawa lo rechazó e Iwaizumi, el maldito cobarde, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos cuando le dijo que escogía a Tooru sobre él.

_Claro, debí haberlo imaginado._

Kageyama comenzó a jugar voleibol por curiosidad y dio la casualidad de que resultó ser terriblemente bueno en el deporte. A pesar de eso considero muchas veces dejarlo y unirse a otro club. Fue solamente Oikawa con su gran carisma e Iwaizumi con su amable personalidad la razón por la cual decidió quedarse. Sus superiores le habían parecido personas excepcionales y él había querido conocerlos mejor. Quería aprender más de ellos, pasar tiempo a su lado.

Kindaichi y Kumini comenzaron a molestarlo, diciéndole que tenía un enamoramiento en el par. Kageyama lo negó, era solo admiración. O al menos era lo que él creía en ese entonces.

La pasión de Oikawa por el deporte y su gran dinámica con Iwaizumi inspiró a Kageyama a esforzarse más. Escogió la posición de setter solo porque el coach se la recomendó y porque era justamente la que Oikawa jugaba.

Se obsesionó con el juego. Era bueno y la gente parecía querer que siguiera jugando, así que lo hizo. Quería aprender más, así que le pidió a Oikawa su ayuda. En diversas ocasiones fue rechazado y humillado, pero él era una persona perseverante y continuó pidiendo su ayuda.

Luego llegó aquel fatídico día donde Oikawa, cansado de su insistencia, lo golpeó en la mejilla. Iwaizumi fue demasiado lento para detenerlo. Kageyama se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho. Tal vez nunca hubieran encontrado la terrible verdad.

Al momento que sus pieles se tocaron, se activó el lazo que los unía a todos ellos. Kageyama sintió ambos nombres arder en sus muñecas cuando Iwaizumi lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Sintió ilusión y felicidad por unos breves segundos. Los superiores que tanto admiraba eran sus almas gemelas. Un par realmente perfecto para él.

Quizás demasiado perfecto que no tenía espacio para Kageyama.

Oikawa lo rechazó velozmente y Kageyama apenas tuvo un momento para ver como las letras doradas de su nombre dejaban de brillar y se volvían un triste color gris. Él se marchó sin mirar atrás y Kageyama se quedó congelado en su lugar. Iwaizumi, de forma más lenta y tímida, lo rechazó de igual forma explicando que no necesitaban a nadie más. Que amaba a Oikawa sobre todos y que, si por favor, podía mantener en secreto su lazo. Kageyama odio la amabilidad con la que Iwaizumi lo rechazó. El color verde turquesa de su nombre tardó un par de horas más en desvanecerse.

Aun con el claro rechazó de sus almas gemelas, Kageyama continuó jugando voleibol. No porque disfrutara el deporte, o porque quisiera seguir jugando con sus amigos, sino porque era la única conexión que le quedaba con Oikwa e Iwaizumi.

En algún punto su obsesión con el deporte se distorsionó y no solo quería jugar para sentirse cerca de ellos, sino para probarles su valor y así, si les probaba la buena persona que era, quizás reconsiderarían aceptarlo en su lazo.

Kageyama llevó las cosas demasiado lejos. Estaba pasando por un terrible momento en su vida y terminó por cansar a sus amigos. Arruinó las pocas amistades que tenía en la escuela y eso le hizo sentir como la peor persona en el mundo. Después de haber sido abandonado en pleno juego dejó de asistir a las prácticas.

Nadie, ni siquiera el coach, le preguntó por su ausencia.

Terminó en Karasuno y volvió a jugar. Sus encuentros con Oikawa e Iwaizumi lo hacían temblar ¿Era necesario que Oikawa lo atormentara de esa forma? ¿Por qué Iwaizumi nunca intervenía? No era justo.

Siguió jugando. Perdió ante ellos. Oikawa celebró su victoria y besó a Iwaizumi.

Todo su equipo lloró en la cena por su derrota, así que nadie cuestionó a Kageyama cuando se le escaparon algunas lágrimas.

Prometió vencerlos. Estaba convencido que si probaba que estaba a nivel de ellos iba a poder llamar su atención. De nuevo, se encontraba equivocado.

Karasuno los venció, pero Oikawa no se molesto en mirarlo ni una sola vez. Iwaizumi, como siempre, evitó verlo a los ojos mientras le felicitaba por el partido.

Sus compañeros se habían ido a festejar en casa de Tanaka, pero Kageyama rechazó la invitación excusando que su madre le había pedido llegar temprano. Lo que ellos no sabían es que sus padres vivían en Tokyo desde hace un año por cuestiones de trabajo y que Kageyama no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Kageyama limpió las lágrimas en su rostro con rabia y tristeza.

Miró la pelota de voleibol que tenía en el rincón de su cuarto ¿Por cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir haciendo esto? Estaba cansado de perseguir a personas que no le daban ni el tiempo del día. Tenía que aceptarlo, no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara… Oikawa e Iwaizumi no lo querían.

_Voy a abandonar voleibol._

Pensó decidido. Era una decisión abrupta, y definitivamente sería un cambio pues por casi cuatro años no había hecho más que practicar ese deporte. Pero era necesario.

Estaba cansado. Ya no quería seguir humillándose de esa manera ¿Para qué seguir haciendo algo que nunca le gustó en primer lugar? ¿Algo que solo le trajo problemas?

_¿Pero qué haré ahora?_

Muchas cosas. Antes de obsesionarse con el voleibol Kageyama había tenido muchos otros hobbies. La palabra “genio” era una buena manera de describir a Kageyama. Él, aunque no era muy brillante en la cuestión académica, tenía muchas otras habilidades que residían principalmente en el ámbito artístico. Por muchos años sus padres lo mandaron a clases de música, canto y baile. Su madre había estado fascinada con la idea de hacerlo su pequeña estrella, pues su sueño frustrado siempre fue ser una _idol_ y proyecto ese deseo en su hijo.

Su padre al principio había estado renuente, pero como a Kageyama genuinamente le había gustado ir a esas clases e hizo varios amigos, decidió permitirlo y proporcionar todo lo necesario.

Cuando nació esta obsesión por el voleibol su madre había estado un poco decepcionada y su padre la tuvo que consolar con la idea de que Kageyama aún podría ser una estrella, pero una dentro del mundo del deporte.

_Mamá va a estar feliz cuando le diga que quiero regresar a danza._

¿Y acaso no sería eso interesante? Tobio era mucho más fuerte y ágil ahora. Además, seguía teniendo una gran elasticidad. En los fines de semana que no tenía practicas o algo que hacer, visitaba un pequeño estudio de baile cerca de su departamento, así que nunca perdió la habilidad.

¿Tal vez podría ir a Tokyo estás vacaciones de navidad? Reunirse con algunos amigos que tiene allá, comprar nueva ropa, cortarse el cabello.

 _Cerrar ciclos_ , pensó con cierta gracia. Estaba seguro de que sus padres no tendrían problemas con Tobio haciendo un cambio total y gastando la millonada en tonterías. Después de todo, ¿De qué servía ser el hijo de una exitosa empresa de tecnología si no podía gastar el dinero de sus papás para intentar alegrarse?

Su papá estaría contento. Siempre le había insistido a Tobio que usara la tarjeta que le habían dado, pero él siempre se limitaba a lo básico. Quizás era el momento de permitirse ciertas excentricidades.

_Podría ir al distrito de la moda con Miwa. Será divertido._

No se vestía mal, pero podría hacerlo mucho mejor. O al menos era algo que su hermana le decía mucho cada que lo veía. Siempre se quejaba que tenía unas piernas preciosas y que debía enseñarlas más.

_Tal vez debería hacerlo, quiero un cambio._

Se levantó de su cama y fue al baño. Mojó su rostro, intentando alejar el calor que le dejaron las lágrimas. Miró su reflejó por un instante y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la persona que lo miraba de vuelta.

_Es suficiente._

Estaba oficialmente cansado de llorar. De sufrir. De sentirse menos porque sus almas gemelas lo rechazaron sin darle la oportunidad. Estaba agotado de intentar ganar su atención y de hacer algo que honestamente no le gustaba.

Tenía suficiente.

No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero Kageyama se había perdido así mismo buscando el amor de esos dos. Pero no más, ya no quería hacerlo.

Lo haría. Él iba a cambiar.

No le importaba si esta decisión era muy apresurada y arriesgada. Iba a cambiar su estilo, iba a renunciar voleibol. Iba a buscarse a sí mismo e iba a recuperar las cosas que lo hacían sentir pasión por la vida. Iba a recuperar a esos amigos que había dejado por seguir ciegamente a esos dos.

Kageyama Tobio ya no iba a perseguir a Oikawa Tooru e Iwaizumi Hajime.

Se iba a encontrar a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literal esto lo escribí en una hora aproximadamente en un arranque de algo, no lo sé. 
> 
> Bueno, espero que estén todos bien y bienvenidos a la primera historia de "Historias con ideas muy específicas que probablemente nunca termine de escribir porque me odio." Esta idea es normal, pero es nacida de una frustración real. Neta, me encantan las historias IwaOiKage, pero últimamente hubo como una fiebre de hacer que estos dos idiotas rechazaran a Kageyama en todos los fics y este se quedara deprimido hasta que estos dos idiotas, milagrosamente, decidieran que querían volver a él. Y pues no, mi ciela. Mi Tobio va a vivir la vida, hará otras cosas, y te mandará derechito alv (antes de volver contigo, ohsi, ohsi) pero sí, más que nada me urgía ver a un Tobio empoderado que decide dejar de vivir bajo la sombra de dos idiotas. Eso y tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo un idol y ponerle una falda, ajua. 
> 
> Ando con un humor extraño hoy, lol. 
> 
> Saludos, amigos. Dejen comentarios ♥


	2. Si te coges a tu pana y dices "no homo" no hay pedo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama ha dado el primer gran paso al cambio. Y también perdió la virginidad de paso, ¿Por qué no?

Kageyama estaba un poco nervioso cuando llegó al gimnasio. Buscó al coach Ukai y se acercó a él mientras todos sus compañeros estaba ocupados haciendo sus ejercicios de calentamiento. Renunciar al voleibol era algo que de verdad quería hacer, pero la idea de dejar a un equipo que le había dado tanto lo hacía sentir algo triste. Quizás no era muy cercano a todos, pero Hinata, Yamaguchi e incluso Tsukishima que era medio hijo de puta, se habían vuelto sus grandes amigos.

Hinata.

Ese era otro detalle. Le había prometido jugar con él, le había prometido pararse a su lado y ayudarlo a crecer.

Y ahora Kageyama lo estaba abandonando.

¿Sería capaz de perdonarlo? ¿Lo entendería? Kageyama esperaba sí, apreciaba mucho su amistad.

—Coach, ¿Podemos hablar? —Le preguntó con un atisbo de timidez.

—Claro, ¿Qué necesitas, Kageyama? —Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo, bueno… Voy a dejar el club.

El coach Ukai lo miró con grandes ojos. Estaba sin palabras ¿Kageyama Tobio, renunciando al equipo? No lo podía creer. Kageyama entendía su impresión, a ojos de mucho él no era más que un deportista aficionado por el voleibol que no hacía nada más que comer y jugar.

Takeda, quien había estado escuchando todo, se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kageyama.

—¿Podrías decirnos por qué? —Preguntó amablemente.

—¿Es algo relacionado al entrenamiento? ¿No lo encuentras satisfactorio? —Preguntó Ukai.

—Usted ha hecho un gran trabajo, coach. Pero… —¿Cómo podría explicarles sin entrar en muchos detalles? —El voleibol no es mi pasión. Es algo que hago porque soy bueno, pero no porque quiera. Nunca me ha gustado y bueno, solo lo seguí jugando por razones equivocadas. —Ambos adultos lo vieron impresionados e intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos. —El equipo es bueno y usted es un gran coach, pero no quiero seguir haciendo algo que no me hace feliz. —Dijo mostrando su postura ante el tema.

Ukai aclaró su garganta. — Por supuesto, entiendo lo que dices. Será una lastima perder a un gran jugador, pero si realmente te sientes de esa manera lo entiendo. Siempre serás bienvenido si algún día decides volver o solo quieres unirte a un juego amistoso.

Kageyama sonrió y sintió al instante como un peso se levantaba de sus hombros. Había temido que Ukai fuera a insistirle que se quedara.

—Estoy orgulloso que pongas tu bienestar primero, Kageyama. —Dijo Takeda con una suave sonrisa. —¿Puedo preguntar a qué club te piensas unir?

—Ah, al coro o danza. O quizás mejor teatro, que es una combinación de las dos. —Las reacciones de los adultos fueron oro y Kageyama no pudo controlar la gran risa que se le escapó, llamando la atención de algunos de sus compañeros. —Sé que no lo parezco, pero soy bueno en esas cosas.

—Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que serás una gran adición a cualquiera de esos clubes. —Takeda dijo en seguida, tratando de recuperarse de la impresión y mostrar su apoyo. Ukai no dijo nada, él todavía se veía muy sorprendido y confundido. —Al final de la practica le diremos a tus compañeros de la decisión y de los cambios que se harán a la formación del equipo.

Kageyama hizo una mueca. No tenía ganas de estar presente para eso, pero era algo necesario.

Su última práctica con el equipo fue entretenida. Se la paso con Hinata la mayor parte del tiempo y como sentía que debía de compensar un poco el golpe, lo complació jugando todo lo que el pelirrojo quería.

—Bien chicos, reúnanse todos aquí por favor. Tenemos un anuncio importante que hacer. —Todos se acercaron con curiosidad a donde se encontraba Ukai. —Kageyama nos acaba de informar que va a dejar el equipo, así que realicé unos cambios y Yamaguchi pasará a ser el segundo setter---

—¡¿Qué, te vas?! —Gritó Hinata seguido de varios gritos de sorpresa e indignación de parte de Tanaka y Noya.

—Sí. —Admitió con un poco de pena.

Al momento que dijo esa simple palabra, todos sus compañeros se fueron sobre él exigiendo saber sus razones. Muchos estaban escandalizados y gritaban que no podían perder a uno de sus grandes jugadores. Kageyama hizo una cara incomodidad y se rehusó a responder, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Ukai y Takeda trataban de controlar a todos, pero nadie los estaba escuchando. Hasta Sawamura y Sugawara, quienes eran usualmente la voz de la razón, estaban presionándolo.

Sorprendentemente, quien paró toda esa locura fue Tsukishima.

—Déjenlo, él no le debe ninguna explicación a nadie. —Dijo en un tono molesto. — Si quiere irse que se vaya. Tampoco es como si fuera a ser el fin de Karasuno.

—Es cierto, todos ustedes son jugadores muy buenos. Esto es un equipo. Yo no hubiera llegado tan lejos si no fuera por ustedes. —Dijo Kageyama.

Después de eso, la actitud del equipo cambió y se pusieron en un humor más emocional. Asahi envolvió a Kageyama en un fuerte abrazo diciendo que lo extrañaría bastante. Como era de esperarse, Tanaka y Noya se unieron y lo abrazaron tan fuerte que le sacaron el aire. Kinoshita, Enoshita y Narita fueron más amables con él. Le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda y le pidieron que no fuera un extraño y no perdiera contacto con ellos solo por no estar en el club. Eso lleno de calidez el pecho de Tobio.

Sugawara igual lo envió en un abrazo y se rehusó a soltarlo por unos buenos cinco minutos, diciendo que era muy difícil ver a uno de sus polluelos dejar el nido. Eso lo lleno de vergüenza, pero no peleo porque se sentía cómodo en el abrazo de su superior. Cuando por fin Suga lo soltó, Sawamura no le dio ni un momento para escapar antes de atraparlo. Le dijo que siempre sería parte de su equipo y que podía recurrir a él siempre que lo necesitara.

Kiyoko le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que los gritos en el gimnasio se encendieran de nuevo.

—No me voy a despedir porque no es como si te fueras de la escuela. Seguiré viendo tu horrible cara en clases. —Le dijo Tsukishima. Yamaguchi comenzó a reír.

—No le hagas caso, Kei va a extrañar jugar contigo. —Tsukishima comenzó a regañar a Yamaguchi por decir tonterías y Kageyama sonrió. Se acercó y abrazó al rubio, haciéndolo gritar de indignación.

—Yo también voy a extrañar jugar contigo.

Tsukishima se sonrojo y aunque se veía incomodo, no hizo ningún esfuerzo para alejar a Tobio.

Él único que no se acercó fue Hinata, quien se veía un poco derrotado. Kageyama sabía que lo que hacía era algo necesario, pero se sentía un poco mal por su amigo.

Una vez que limpiaron y recogieron todo lo del gimnasio, Kageyama y Hinata salieron en la misma dirección. Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Hinata, armándose de un poco de valor, decidió hablar.

—Entonces… ¿Te vas? —Preguntó con un ligero temblor en su voz.

—Así es. A partir de mañana ya no me presentaré a las prácticas y el próximo semestre seré parte de otro club. —Explicó.

Hinata asintió y miró el suelo. Paró de caminar abruptamente y Kageyama lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Es porque no disfrutas jugar con nosotros?

—Hinata, no es así… Karasuno es increíble. Logramos ganar varios partidos y la pasé increíble como el equipo---

—¿No te gusta jugar conmigo? Prometo mejorar. —Su voz era tan triste que hizo sentir mal a Kageyama.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, idiota. Me encanta jugar contigo, aparte has crecido mucho como deportista. —Le aseguró.

—¿Entonces por qué te vas?

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron con lágrimas y Kageyama respiró hondo. Tsukishima tenía razón, él no le debía ninguna explicación a nadie. Pero Hinata era su mejor amigo y se merecía una por su gran paciencia y apoyo. Además, si había una sola persona en ese mundo en la que Kageyama sabía que podía confiar, era él.

—Porque no me hace feliz, Hinata. Soy bueno, sí. Pero no jugaba voleibol porque me gustara o algo, era por querer llamar la atención de mis almas gemelas. Ellos… Me rechazaron al descubrir nuestro lazo. —Hinata jadeó.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Tú eres increíble, Kageyama! ¡Yo sería feliz si tú fueras mi alma gemela! —Gritó su amigo.

Kageyama se sonrojo un poco. — No digas esas cosas, idiota.

—¡Es verdad!

—Co-como sea, idiota. Seguí jugando voleibol por ellos, para estar cerca y llamar su atención. Pero no sé, después de que les ganamos y ellos siguieron ignorándome me di cuenta de que era tonto lo que hacía.

—¡Espera! ¿Les ganamos, los conozco?

Kageyama suspiró y sin apuro se quito las bandas deportivas que siempre llevaba en sus muñecas. Le enseñó los nombres grises a Hinata sin problema.

Cuando recién ocurrió todo había estaba apenado de sus marcas pues pensaba que significaban que no merecía ser amado. Iwaizumi le había pedido mantener su lazo en secreto y por muchos años lo hizo, pero estaba cansado. No le debía nada a esos dos. Además, él no tenía por qué sentir vergüenza. Nada de eso era su culpa. Si Oikwa e Iwaizumi tenían algún inconveniente con que los demás supieran sobre su lazo no era el problema de Kageyama.

Hinata hizo una cara sorpresa antes de cambiar su expresión a una de furia.

—La próxima vez que los vea, definitivamente voy a lanzar una pelota a sus caras.

Kageyama río. Ah, Hinata era un buen amigo.

—Tienes mi bendición.

Continuaron hablando. Kageyama le contó sobre como se sentía, de su realización y de sus ganas de ser diferente. Hinata le tomó de la mano por todo el camino y escuchó atentamente haciendo uno que otro comentario aquí y allá. Llegaron al departamento de Kageyama, Hinata se había desviado de su camino solo para seguir dándole compañía a su amigo.

—Son unos idiotas. —Dijo Hinata entrando al departamento tirando su mochila en el pasillo. —¡Disculpe las molestias!

—No hay nadie en casa. Somos solo tú y yo.

—¿Y tus papás? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba en su sillón.

—En Tokyo trabajando. Vivo solo.

—Bromeas, ¿Verdad? —Kageyama negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. —¿Y por qué yo no sabía esto? ¡Me pude haber quedado a dormir contigo miles de veces!

—Porque no veía necesario decirte.

Hinata hizo una mueca y sacó rápido su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a su mamá. —Me voy a quedar a dormir.

Kageyama rodó los ojos. —Como quieras, idiota.

La noche transcurrió con mucha calidez y tranquilidad con ellos viendo películas en su habitación. Kageyama se sentía muy agradecido por tener a Hinata como amigo. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba ese tipo de apoyo y amor incondicional en su vida. Tal vez no la hubiera pasado tan mal si hubiera tenido a alguien como él a su lado en secundaria.

De repente, las palabras de Hinata volvieron a él.

—¿De verdad estarías feliz si fueras mi alma gemela? —Preguntó de forma repentina. Hinata dejó de ver la televisión y le dio una tímida sonrisa.

—Claro, cualquiera estaría feliz. Eres un poco inepto socialmente, pero eres una gran persona. Además, cuando no estás frunciendo el ceño eres muy guapo. —Le dijo con un guiñó. Kageyama se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

—También estaría feliz si fueras tú mi alma gemela.

Hinata se movió y atrajo a Kageyama a él. Kageyama se acostó en su pecho y acomodó su cabeza bajo su barbilla. Cerró sus ojos y se relajó, disfrutando de lo íntimo del momento ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que recibió afecto de esta forma? Que se sintió protegido, seguro. Cómodo. Hinata besó su frente y acarició su espalda con una mano. Kageyama suspiró.

Se acordó de Kindaichi y Kunimi por un instante. De lo unido que era a ellos, de lo dulce que eran con él en la privacidad de sus cuartos.

Le dolió tanto cuando lo dejaron atrás.

—Oikawa e Iwaizumi están saliendo de forma romántica desde hace mucho, ¿No? —Preguntó de repente Hinata. Kageyama asintió. —¿Has intentado tú salir con alguien?

—No.

—¿Por qué? Hay muchas personas que salen con otros, aunque no sean sus almas gemelas.

—No sé, creo que estaba muy deprimido como para hacerlo. —Oportunidad tuvo, pero Kageyama había estado muy concentrado en ese par como para fijarse en alguien más y rechazó a cualquier interesado.

—¿Has besado a alguien al menos?

—Sí. Besé a Kunimi un par de veces. Estuvo bien, aunque algo… húmedo.

Hinata río. —¿Tan mala la experiencia que no quieres repetirlo?

Fue el turno de Kageyama para reír. Conocía a Hinata lo suficientemente bien como para comprender la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación. Era cierto que era un poco inepto haciendo amigos, pero tampoco era tan denso.

—¿Qué tan lejos has llegado tú? —Preguntó en vez de responderle.

Hinata levantó la ceja. —Bueno, pues todo el camino.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de mucho?

Hinata volvió a reír. —¿Quieres descubrirlo tú mismo o quieres que te responda?

Kageyama levantó su cabeza para ver a Hinata a los ojos. Este definitivamente no había sido el plan de ninguno de los dos para esa noche, pero ahora que se encontraban allí ninguno iba a retroceder. Hinata se acercó y lo besó de forma dulce y firme. Kageyama cerró los ojos y siguió con cierta timidez el beso. Hinata fue dulce y paciente, siguiendo el ritmo de su amigo.

_Esto es mejor que con Kumini,_ pensó por un momento Kageyama. Aunque quizás estaba siendo algo injusto, después de todo ambos habían sido primerizos en ese momento.

Kageyama se empezó dejar a llevar y mordió de forma juguetona los labios del pelirrojo. Hinata presionó con entusiasmo en beso y lo profundizo. Kageyama sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de emoción y respondió con la misma emoción. Se movió para quedar sobre su amigo, acomodando sus brazos y piernas a sus costados. Hinata agarró sus caderas y luego escurrió lentamente sus manos al interior de su camisa.

Kageyama se estremeció al sentir sus manos frías en su cintura.

Nunca imaginó hacer algo así con Hinata ¿Pero con quién mejor para hacerlo que con su mejor amigo, la persona que lo apoyaba sin importar qué y en quién confiaba más que nadie en el mundo entero?

La temperatura en el cuarto aumento y Kageyama bajó sus caderas, rozando su erección contra la de Hinata. Ambos chicos gimieron y se besaron con más intensidad, moviendo sus caderas con urgencia para generar más fricción.

—Tobio… ¿Podemos? —Preguntó Hinata con una voz agitada. Kageyama entendió de que hablaba y asintió. —Espera un momento... Creo que todavía tengo un preservativo en mi maleta. —Kageyama levantó una ceja con curiosidad. —No venía preparado para esto, si te preguntas. Era de cuando salía con Haruka. —Le explicó Hinata y le sonó lógico. Haruka era la chica de su salón con la que salía y habían terminado unas dos semanas atrás.

Hinata salió de la habitación y solo le tomó un minuto volver con el preservativo en la mano. —¿Sería mucho si te pido lubricante?

Kageyama se sonrojó y sacó debajo de la cama una caja. Hinata comenzó a reír. —¡No te rías!

—Lo siento, lo siento. Esto es bueno… No quiero que te duela. Quiero que sea especial para ti.

Kageyama besó sus labios.

—Ya es especial. —Fue el turno de Hinata de sonrojarse.

Se quitaron la ropa de forma lenta y ansiosa. Tocaron sus cuerpos de manera experimental. Tomándose cada uno el tiempo para descubrir que era lo que le gustaba más al otro. Era una combinación de sensaciones nuevas y placenteras que tenían a Kageyama flotando.

Hinata lo preparó y Kageyama, aunque estaba muy avergonzado por todo, se sentía muy excitado. Cuando Hinata entró a él no pudo evitar tensarse y gemir de sorpresa. Era algo… Diferente. No sabía como describirlo.

—¿Está bien? —Preguntó su amigo con cierto temor.

—Sí, es solo… Raro. Pero bueno. —Aseguró Tobio.

Le tomó unos minutos a Hinata empezar a moverse. Sus primeros movimientos eran lento con cierto temor. No fue cuando Kageyama comenzó a gemir de placer, que se dejó llevar y pronto tomó control de la situación. Kageyama enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Hinata y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose perderse en aquella deliciosa experiencia que le estaba llevando a otro mundo.

—¡Shoyou! —Gritó su nombre en extásis y, para sorpresa de nadie, se vino terriblemente rápido. Hinata solo dio un par de estocadas más y terminar fuera. 

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio respirando de forma agitada con la vista al techo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? —Preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa de lado.

Kageyama río. —Estuvo bien. Creo que no me perdía de tanto. —Mentía, lo había disfrutado y lo volvería hacer sin pensarlo.

Sus palabras causaron el efecto deseado y Hinata jadeó indignado. **—** ¿Disculpa? ¿Y quién era él que estaba gritando mi nombre al venirse?

—El vecino.

—¡El vecino! —Gritó con molestia. —¡Maldito, Kageyama! ¡Ya verás, te voy callar! 

—¡Hinata, espera! —Gritó Tobio entre risas mientras Hinata se lanzaba sobre él para callarlo con un beso. 

Ah, Hinata era un buen amigo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué onda, chavos? ¿Saben la hueva extrema que me dio terminar de escribir "el delicioso"? Pues mucha, y de hecho lo había cortado a la mitad pero dije "No seas tan qlera, bro, regalale esto a los panas aunque no sea con la ship que esperan" y pues aquí estamos. Así que si sienten que lo corte de forma muy apresurada, así fue. Pero bueno, obvio esta es una escena importante. Tobio se está permitiendo experimentar otros placeres en vez de esperar como novia virginal al IwaOi a que lo tomen, que se saquen alv. Tobio merece disfrutar y conocer el mundo #ChangeMyMind. 
> 
> Por cierto, gran sorpresa no tan sorpresa porque me imagino que ya van viendo por donde voy a llevar la historia. Soy una gran, gran fan a otro nivel de las historias Kageyama/Everyone entonces ---aunque IwaOiKage es end game (les va a costar un huevo y otro, ajua--) Kageyama se va a involucrar con varios personajes (de forma algo pasajera, aclaro) so, yeah, esperen a slutty Kageyama, no shame no regrets !!!
> 
> Ah, ¿Tienen idea de lo feliz que estaba y lo mucho que me hicieron reír con los comentarios? Ufff, si que hicieron mi día. Respondí a la muy mayoría de ellos y me alegra mucho saber que no estoy loca y que no era la única persona que estaba cansada del fest #RechacemosAKageyama (No es hate, me encantan las historias de angst, ¿Ok? Pero ya hay que bajarle como 3 rayitas, wee) Recibí una gran respuesta positiva-- más de la que esperaba--, así que aprovechando que tuve tiempo el día de hoy les traje una actualización. 
> 
> ¡Como sea, los amo! ¡Dejen comentarios, me dan vida!


	3. El capítulo donde recordamos que Kageyama tiene familia, en serio, ¿Por qué nunca tiene familia en otros fics?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama se da cuenta que tiene amigos, llega a Tokyo, recuerda que tiene una familia que lo ama y gasta el dinero de su papi como el niño mimado que es.

El primer día sin asistir a la práctica de voleibol le pareció un poco deprimente a Kageyama. No se arrepentía y sabía que había sido una buena decisión, pero no sabía qué hacer con tanto tiempo entre sus manos. Eso, y extrañaba a sus compañeros de equipo.

Había comenzado a sentirse un poco solo hasta que tres días después Hinata llegó una tarde acompañado de Sugawara, Sawamura y Asahi de improvisto a su departamento. Kageyama los recibió con grata sorpresa y sus superiores explicaron que habían querido visitarlo porque lo extrañaban y solo querían ver cómo se encontraba, ya que en la escuela no lo podían ver mucho pues eran de grados diferentes. Kageyama sintió un agradable calor en su pecho expandirse al descubrir lo mucho que parecía importarles a sus superiores.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron de forma agradable. Hinata, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi siempre estaban con él entre clases y la hora del almuerzo. Por las tardes, después de práctica, Hinata siempre iba a visitarlo. En varias ocasiones llegaba con diferentes miembros de Karasuno y aunque Kageyama se quejaba de que era su departamento y que Hinata le debía avisar cuando iba a llevar a alguien, siempre le daba mucho gusto ver a sus amigos y los recibía con los brazos abiertos. No solo se sentía menos solo, sino que sus visitas le ayudaban a ver lo fuerte que en verdad era su amistad con todos ellos.

Los días que Hinata llegaba solo a su departamento casi siempre terminaban teniendo sexo. Hubo también un par de veces donde Hinata se llegó a saltar algunas prácticas para ir con Kageyama para pasarla casi toda la tarde y noche dándole como conejos.

_Las ventajas de ser deportistas._

Sus encuentros eran tan seguidos y su libido tan alto, que sus compañeros e incluso la madre de Hinata sospechaba que había algo entre ellos. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi siempre intercambiaban miradas cuando veían lo afectuosos que eran los dos en la escuela o escuchaban que se llamaban por su primer nombre, pero se abstenían de hacer comentarios o insinuaciones.

A Kageyama le daba igual si se enteraban de sus encuentros casuales con Hinata. Los dos estaban conscientes que no era algo serio y solo estaban teniendo un buen rato. Aunque Hinata disfrutaba de molestarlo y le ponía cada que podía la canción de _“Los amigos no se besan”,_ el muy idiota.

Las vacaciones de navidad no tardaron en llegar y antes de irse a visitar a su familia, Kageyama se dio el lujo de hacer sus primer gran gastó y les compró regalos a todos sus amigos de su exequipo. Se esforzó particularmente con los regalos de Hinata y Tsukishima. Hinata porque sencillamente era su amigo más querido y quería darle algo lindo, y Tsukishima porque, aunque siempre dijera que no eran amigos, siempre era el primero en defenderlo cada que algo ocurría.

Un ejemplo fue cuando Kindaichi intentó atormentarlo en su primer partido contra Aoba Johsai y Tsukishima se interpuso, intimidándolo hasta hacerlo retroceder. Kageyama trató de darle las gracias esa vez, pero como Tsukishima era un imbécil alérgico a los sentimientos y no funcionaba como una persona normal, en vez de aceptarlas lo insultó y se marchó. Rato más tarde Yamaguchi le confesó que Tsukishima no sabía cómo actuar cuando la gente era amable con él y que no lo tomara personal. A Kageyama le reconfortó saber que había alguien mucho más inepto socialmente que él en el mundo.

El viaje a Tokyo fue rápido y Miwa fue la persona encargada de recogerlo del aeropuerto. Cuando se encontraron lo primero que hizo su hermana fue llenarlo de besos y abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Kageyama terminó rojo de la vergüenza por la forma en la que la gente los estaba viendo y peleó para quitársela de encima, pero eso solo provocó que se ganará un par de golpes de su hermana. Según ella, era su deber como hermano menor “dejarse querer” y aceptar sus mimos.

El camino a la casa de sus padres fue acompañado de risas. Kageyama había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su hermana. Eran muy unidos antes, pero con Miwa viviendo en Tokyo con su novio (ahora prometido, Miwa no dejaba empujar su anillo a su cara para que viera el tamaño diamante) y Tobio obsesionado en el voleibol, habían perdido contacto.

_Eso tiene que cambiar._

No puedo evitar preguntarse si las cosas hubieran sido distintas si hubiera confiado más en su hermana. Tal vez le hubiera ayudado a quitarse la venda más rápido y no hubiera gastado los siguientes años de su vida en algo que no le gustaba por gente que no lo veía.

_Ya, no pienses en eso._

Si Kageyama quería avanzar entonces debía de dejar de contemplar el pasado y preguntarse sobre los hubiera. Estaba aquí ahora con su hermana y ya había comenzado su plan de cambio. El presente y lo que le deparaba el futuro era lo único que le tenía que importar ahora.

Llegaron a casa de sus padres y fue recibido con la misma efusividad que expresó Miwa en el aeropuerto. Sus padres lo besaron y lo llenaron de mimos hasta dejarlo agotado. Kageyama estaba tan abrumado por tanto afecto que por un momento le dieron ganas de llorar y decirle a sus padres que lo cambiaran a una escuela en Tokyo para estar con ellos todo el tiempo. La única razón por la cual estudiaba en otra ciudad por su cuenta era porque sus padres habían querido que llevara una vida más tranquila y sabían que eso era algo que no iba a encontrar allí.

—¡Ay, feliz estoy de tener a mi bebé en mis brazos de nuevo! —Dijo su madre apretando sus mejillas. —Estoy tan emocionada, tengo miles de planes para que salgamos en familia. Tu padre y yo ya organizamos todo en el trabajo para tener tiempo libre.

—Aunque tenemos que ir asistir a un par de cenas con algunos de los inversionistas. Estoy seguro de que la pasaras bien de todos modos. Uno de los asistentes tiene un par de gemelos que son de tu edad y también juegan voleibol, quizás puedas platicar con ellos. —Comentó su padre con una sonrisa.

—En realidad olvidé comentarles que ya dejé el voleibol. Pienso ingresar al coro de la escuela y quizás tomar clases extra de danza terminando del club.

Su madre prácticamente saltó cuando escuchó la noticia. —¡Mi niño de vuelta al camino del estrellato! ¡Ay, Tobio, como me alegra escuchar eso! ¡Haz vuelto a la luz!

—Si eso te hace feliz hijo. Pero ¿por qué? Si no mal recuerdo habías estado muy apasionado con el deporte. —Preguntó su padre.

Kageyama se mordió el labio y se debatió por un momento explicarle la situación a su familia. No tenía razón porque seguir ocultando la verdad y, si se lo pudo decir a Hinata ¿Por qué no también a ellos? Se decidió en darles una versión resumida de los hechos y una vez que terminó, sintió al instante como un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros. Su madre besó su frente y le regañó por no haberles dicho antes. Miwa, como la buena hermana mayor que era, se ofreció ir a darles una cachetada acompañada de su prometido. Su padre solo revolvió su cabello y le regaló unas palabras.

—Mientras dejes el voleibol porque quieres hacer algo que te haga feliz y no porque ellos lo arruinaron para ti y estás huyendo, entonces no le veo ningún problema.

Kageyama sonrió. Había sido un tonto en tardarse tanto en buscar el apoyo de su familia. 

_Prometo no volverme a distanciar de ellos._

—Bueno, haciendo de lado que tus almas gemelas son unos idiotas, yo estoy personalmente muy emocionada con esta idea del cambio ¡Necesitamos un _make over_ total, gente! ¡Maquillaje, ropa nueva, accesorios, corte! Tú y yo vamos a sobre girar mañana esa tarjetita que te niegas a usar, hermanito. —Dijo Miwa entusiasmada, haciendo a su padre reír.

—Es con buena causa, así que adelante.

—¡Claro que es una buena causa! Prepárate Tobio porque mañana iremos al distrito de la moda y no vamos a parar hasta que papá nos diga que se ha ido a banca rota ¡Oh, estoy tan feliz! Le diré a Kouchi que no estaré disponible el día de mañana. —Dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y le mandaba un mensaje a su prometido.

Sus padres rieron y Kageyama sonrió. Le alegraba mucho estar en familia.

Al día siguiente Miwa cumplió su palabra y fue por el pobre Tobio desde temprano alegando que no tenían tiempo que perder. Prácticamente lo jaló fuera de su cama y lo obligó a vestirse. Ella parecía ser la persona más emocionada de los dos por comprar todo un guardarropa nuevo.

Kageyama la siguió con cierta pereza, pero con emoción. Si cambiaba de atuendo ¿La gente lo vería distinto? ¿Atraería miradas? ¿Valdría la pena o se sentiría como el mismo Tobio de siempre?

—Bien, ¿Tienes algo en mente de lo que quieres? ¿Una moda, una estética que quieras seguir, alguna marca en particular?

Tobio frunció ligeramente el ceño. —No tengo nada en mente… Solo sé que no quiero usar lo que tengo ahora.

Su hermana asintió y lo miró de arriba abajo. —Bien, no más hoodies y onda deportiva. Entiendo ¿Qué tal si intentamos algo más elegante? Como eso de allí. —Señaló un escaparate con trajes de corte masculino pero coloridos.

—Está bien, pero hay algo que no me convence. —Kageyama se giró mientras buscaba con la mirada un local que captara su atención. Su vista se detuvo por unos instantes en unos maniquíes con ropa de tonos pasteles.

Miwa siguió su mirada y sonrió levemente. —¿Te gusta eso?

Kageyama se encogió de hombros. —Digo, es lindo ¿Pero no crees que es algo femenino?

Su hermana se cruzó de brazos. —¿Y eso que tiene? Anda, Tobio. No pensaba que fuera de esos que le tienen miedo a una pequeña falda. Además, a puesto que te verás divino. Tienes piernas larguísimas, tan largas que ni entrarían en la portada de Vogue.

Tobio rodó los ojos. —¿Y qué dirá la gente?

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por lo que dirá la gente? Que se jodan los demás. Esto lo haces por ti, porque te sientes cómodo expresándote de esa manera.

—¿Y nuestros papás?

—¡Por favor, Tobio! Mamá va a estar fascinada si te ve en un vestido. Y papá es muy liberal, me sorprendería en realidad si tuviera algún tipo de problema. Estarás bien, y si no, que se jodan. Podrías pasar el resto de las vacaciones con Kouchi y conmigo.

Kageyama hizo una mueca y miró al suelo. Miwa suspiró y paso su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano.

—Estará bien, Tobio. Mira, ¿Qué te parece si solo te la pruebas? Si te gusta mucho como te ves y te sientes nos lo llevamos, sino simplemente vamos a otra tienda y buscamos algo más ¿Te parece? —Preguntó en un tono más dulce.

Kageyama miró a su hermana por un momento y le sonrió suavemente. Miwa lo hacía sentir seguro. —Bien, vamos.

Entraron a la tienda y las empleadas los recibieron con sonrisas. Miwa las saludo y les pidió algo de ayuda para descubrir cuál era la talla de su hermano. Las chicas los ayudaron con amabilidad y aunque Kageyama sentía un poco de pena, se sintió alentado a probarse todos los conjuntos que su hermana y las empleadas le sugerían.

Se metió al probador con una montaña de ropa con diversas prendas. Su hermana había ido muy en serio sobre querer que Tobio enseñara más las piernas y tiró en su mayoría shorts de tiro alto, faldas y uno que otro vestido. Incluido aquel vestido de cuadros azul y amarillo pastel que vio en el aparador. Se quitó su sudadera y se puso una camisa pegada blanca de mangas largas y cuello alto. Encima se puso aquel vestido. 

Dio una vuelta y se miró al espejo.

Su corazón dio un vuelvo.

—Oh.

Parpadeó varias veces y se giró un poco para verse mejor, sintiendo la tela del vestido elevarse un poco.

_Me veo…_

Bien. Muy bien.

Pasó sus manos por la tela y se mordió el labio. Él no era una persona vanidosa, pero nunca pensó que podría sentirse tan bien con un simple cambio de vestuario. Sentía que su autoestima había subido 10 niveles de golpe y que su confianza estaba por los cielos. Se sentía bien, se sentía lindo.

Se sentía feliz.

Salió del probador con cierto temor y llamó tímidamente a su hermana. Ella dejó de hablar al instante con las empleadas y se giró a él. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio lo lindo que se veía su hermano y se acercó casi corriendo a Kageyama.

—¡Te ves divino! ¡Te dije que tus piernas son hermosas mírate! —Gritó ella agarrándolo del brazo y haciéndole dar una vuelta. —En serio, envidio el cuerpo de los deportistas ¿Verdad que mi hermanito se ve bellísimo? —Las empleadas asintieron y comenzaron a tirar cumplidos a su dirección. —Anda, de vuelta al probador. Quiero verte todo lo demás puesto ¡Oh! ¿Y si probamos moda e-girl también? Una falda plisada y un croptop también se vería fabuloso.

Kageyama comenzó a reír y regresó al probador. Ese sería un largo pero agradable día de compras con su hermana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los títulos se vuelven más ridículos a medida que avanza la historia pero ¿Dónde está la mentira? No hay, no existe. Hasta yo he pecado de matar a toda la familia de Kageyama en un fic. En fin, la auto-quemasion. 
> 
> ¡Ah! Le vamos metiendo plot a esto. Porque sí, parte del cambio es comprender que no está solo y que tiene amigos y familia de la que puede depender. Gran paso para Tobio ♥ Y claro, ya sé, un capítulo apresurado, ¿Pero qué les puedo decir? Lo escribí entre clase y clase. A penas y lo releí una vez, fuck it. No regrets.
> 
> Entre otras cosas:  
> -A Miwa la hice mucho mayor que Tobio.  
> -Ya compramos ropa linda y si me da tiempo en estos días les traigo un fanart de Kags con uno de los vestuarios que imaginé porque ya me emocioné con este peo',  
> -Kageyama se va a encontrar con los gemelos Miya porque ahora viven en Tokyo, fight me.  
> -También se va a encontrar con algún jugador de Nekoma, pero todavía no me decido con quien. Así que les dejo escoger.  
> -Ah, y por cierto, me estoy sacando de la manga el orden de los torneos y partidos, voy a mandar a volar el canon. Les aviso pa' que no se me confundan, compas.  
> -Indiqué que la ciudad donde vive Tobio
> 
> Eso es todo, les mando un beso, compitas. Dejen un comentario.~


	4. Kuroo me tocó la piernita en público, wee, y me gusto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Kageyama sale a comprar y se liga a Kuroo por accidente. 
> 
> (Kuroo es un manwhore y nadie me hará pensar lo contrario.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben, medio OOC pero me vale madres wee.

Cuando sus padres lo vieron con su nuevo estilo no hicieron más que llenarlo de cumplidos. Su padre le dijo que se veía más relajado y su madre se apuntó para acompañar a sus hijos a la próxima visita al centro comercial. Kageyama se sintió aliviado y muy agradecido.

La primera semana pasó rápidamente acompañada de varias salidas en familia o solo descansando en la comodidad de su hogar. Kaageyama no lo había visto antes, demasiado ensimismado en sus propios problemas, pero él no estaba solo. Nunca lo estuvo. En realidad, era una persona demasiado afortunada. Sus padres eran muy amorosos y comprensivos y, a pesar de la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenían, se las ingeniaban para pasar tiempo con él y su hermana. Su hermana también era fantástica. Era su guía y cómplice.

Kageyama se sentía feliz junto a ellos y mientras más días pasaban, más fuertes se volvían sus ganas de abandonar la pequeña ciudad donde vivía y venir a Tokyo de manera permanente.

_¿Será una buena idea?_

Quedarse en Tokyo no sonaba mal y si lo pensaba bien realmente no había nada que lo detuviera. Cuando sus padres le propusieron quedarse por su cuenta Tobio aceptó rápidamente porque quería estar cerca de sus almas gemelas (aunque estos no lo quisieran). Pero ahora que había decidido cortar lazos no había nada que lo atara allí.

_Pero mis amigos…_

¿Podría ser capaz de dejarlos atrás? Lo único que lo reconfortaba era que estaba seguro de que Hinata, aunque estuviera lejos, iba a encontrar la forma de encontrarse con él y no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. 

_¿Y sí me quedó aquí?_

Sería algo agradable, tenía varios amigos en Tokyo después de todo. Muchos de ellos eran chicos de alta sociedad pues los había conocido en los eventos a los cuales sus padres le obligaban a ir. Algunos de ellos eran un poco presumidos, otros algo excéntricos, pero a su manera eran muy personas honestas y agradables. Se puso en contacto con ellos cuando llegó y para su fortuna, todos parecían felices de tenerlo de vuelta. Estaban tan felices que incluso lo habían invitado a salir esa misma noche a un club nocturno algo exclusivo. Todos eran menores de edad, pero gracias a sus conexiones podían entrar sin problema.

Kageyama tenía muchas ganas de ir. Nunca había ido a un lugar así y la idea de salir a divertirse con sus amigos después de tanto sin verlos le emocionaba. El único problema era que antes del club tenía que asistir a la cena de inversionistas con sus padres y no tenía tiempo para cambiarse por lo que tenía que escoger algo que fuera adecuado para ambas ocasiones.

El día que salió con su hermana compró únicamente prendas casuales, por lo que se veía en la necesidad de ir de nuevo de compras. En esta ocasión iba solo, pues Miwa tenía un compromiso con Kouchi y su madre tenía que estar en la oficina porque al parecer había un problema con unos clientes.

Tobio se vistió para el día de forma casual y optó por una camisa sencilla, una falda corta a la cintura y unas medias. Se miró en el espejo mientras se terminaba de poner un choker para darle un mejor toque. Una vez listo salió le pidió a uno de los choferes que lo llevaran al centro comercial.

Al llegar estuvo dando vueltas por una media hora hasta que por fin encontró algo que parecía ser prometedor. Era un traje rojo oscuro con un patrón floral y de corte juvenil. Le hizo recordar a Tobio a uno de esos chicos de grupos de K-pop que le gustaba escuchar a Yamaguchi de vez en cuando. El conjunto era en verdad lindo y pensó que no estaría nada mal probarlo. Entró a la tienda y se sorprendió cuando se encontró con una cara conocida a un par de metros de él.

—¿Kuroo? —Llamó Kageyama.

Kuroo se giró a verlo con curiosidad. Por un momento pensó que no lo recordaba hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

—¡Cuervo! —Exclamó con una gran sonrisa. —¡Vaya, vaya! Casi y no te reconozco estando tan lindo. —Dijo posando por un momento sus ojos en sus piernas. Kageyama sintió sus mejillas arder y resistió las ganas de jalar el borde de su falda. —¿Qué haces tan lejos del nido?

—Vine a visitar a mi familia aprovechando las vacaciones ¿Qué haces tú por aquí, Kuroo?

—Vine a pasar el rato, ver si compro algo. Kenma anda molesto conmigo y mis otros amigos andan de viaje, así que he sido condenado a la soledad. —Dijo en un tono dramático, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

—Si no quieres estar solo podría acompañarme un rato en lo que escojo un traje. —Ofreció con algo de timidez. Kuroo le había parecido una persona muy divertida y agradable cuando lo conoció, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de convivir mucho con él. Ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para intentar volverse su amigo. 

Kuroo sonrió entusiasmado y sus ojos brillaron. —Ah, que dulce eres conmigo, Kageyama. Llenas mi corazón de alegría. —Se acercó a Kageyama y puso su mano en su cintura. Al pequeño cuervo se le secó un poco la boca y se tensó por un momento. No estaba muy acostumbrado a que otros fueran tan físicos con él. —Dime, ¿Para qué necesitas un traje?

—Tengo una cena y una invitación a un club esta noche. —Explicó mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado. Kuroo estaba muy cerca de él y su sonrisa le estaba haciendo cosas extrañas.

—¿Oh? ¿Puedo preguntar dónde?

—Creo que el nombre era _Mute._

—¡¿Qué?! —El tono de Kuroo hizo saltar a Kageyama y volteó a verlo confundido por su reacción. —¿Acaso tienes idea de a dónde fuiste invitado? —Kageyama se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que le daba igual. —Es el lugar más exclusivo de Tokyo, rayos, he estado intentando entrar allí por meses. Necesitamos encontrarte un buen traje, _ya._

Kageyama parpadeó un par de veces. Solo era un club, no le veía gran importancia. Lo que le tenía emocionado era reencontrarse con sus amigos. Pero si era tan importante para Kuroo… —Puedes venir conmigo si quieres. —Ofreció Tobio. Sabía que sus amigos no tendrían problema si llevaba a un invitado.

Los ojos de Kuroo se abrieron más. —¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Kageyama, en serio eres increíble!

Kuroo besó su mejilla como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y luego soltó una gran risa. Kageyama bajó la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas arder. No llevaba ni cinco minutos hablando con Kuroo Tetsurou y sentía que iba a explotar por lo afectuoso que era. Sabía que el chico era social, pero no había esperado este tipo de trato.

Tobio sintió que podía respirar otra vez cuando se separaron a buscar ropa. Cualquier otro día Kageyama no hubiera tenido ningún inconveniente con lo cariñoso que Kuroo estaba siendo, pero el problema era que no había tenido sexo en días (era culpa Hinata que estuviera caliente todo el tiempo) y Kuroo era demasiado guapo.

Agarraron un total de tres trajes, dos para Kageyama y uno para Kuro, pues alegó que era necesario que estuviera presentable para la ocasión. Cuando salieron de los probadores Kageyama se quedó sin aliento. Si antes pensaba que Kuroo se veía bien, ahora pensaba que se veía completamente deleitable. Su traje era negro con filos rojos y de cierto modo lo hacían ver como todo un depredador.

Su ropa se ajustaba en _todos_ los lugares adecuados y Kageyama estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil manteniendo sus ojos lejos de él.

Aclaró su garganta. —Se ve bien.

Kuroo sonrió. —¿Tú crees? Quiero estar a la altura de _Mute._

—Tranquilo, estás perfecto ¿Qué hay de mí?

Kageyama se probó un traje azul y el rojo del aparador. Al final escogió el rojo, pues se enamoró de ese a primera vista.

—Está bien, aunque podría hacérsele un ajuste de aquí para que se note más tu cintura. —Al decir eso Kuroo puso sus manos sobre él y Kageyama se tensó, intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento lujurioso de su mente.

_Estoy intentando hacerme su amigo nada más._

—Si lo necesita para el día de hoy podemos ajustarlo y dejarlo listo en un lapso de una hora, joven. —Ofreció uno de los empleados con una sonrisa amable. Kageyama agradeció internamente su interrupción.

—Claro, estaría perfecto.

Dejó que le tomaran las medidas y pagó. Al salir Kuroo sugirió que fueran por un batido a un local que no estaba lejos de allí. Kuroo invitó las bebidas y se sentaron juntos a platicar. Le comentó que ya no jugaba cuando surgió la plática de voleibol y afortunadamente en vez de preguntar por qué, Kuro movió la conversación a otros temas más agradables.

Sin darse cuenta transcurrieron dos horas y Kageyama se encontró envuelto en el encanto que era Kuroo Tetsurou. El chico era un coqueto natural y Kageyama, aunque trataba de mantener las cosas amigables, no podía evitar sentirse fascinado por lo seductor que era Kuroo.

—Eres totalmente diferente a lo que había pensado ¿Sabes?

—¿Ah, sí? 

—Sí, eres muy… —Los ojos de Kuroo lo vieron de arriba abajo y se inclinó un poco a él. —Interesante.

Kageyama levantó una ceja y no pudo evitar sonreír. —¿Eso crees?

—Por supuesto. Podríamos salir otra vez aprovechando que estás de visita.

—¿Y a dónde podríamos ir? —Dijo Kageyama mientras se cruzaba de piernas. Al instante los ojos de Kuroo bajaron y vieron fijamente como su falda se deslizaba hacía arriba.

—A mí casa, por ejemplo.

Kageyama se puso rojo y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. No era la primera vez que alguien coqueteaba con él, pero definitivamente era la primera en la que eran tan directos.

—No lo sé, ¿Será divertido? —Se arriesgó a preguntar, atreviéndose a seguir el juego del otro.

Kuroo sonrió y el corazón de Kageyama se aceleró cuando sintió una de sus manos acariciar discretamente su pierna.

—Bastante. —Susurró. —Hasta podría darte un pequeño adelanto esta noche. —La mano de Kuroo se metió debajo de su falda y - - -

_Oh, Dios._

Definitivamente no era el lugar para ponerse caliente ahora, por mucho que disfrutara las atenciones del otro. Kageyama le agarró de la muñeca, deteniendo su recorrido. —Espero que no me decepciones entonces. —Dijo en voz baja también antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y levantarse. —Tengo que ir por mi traje. No olvides ser puntual, nos vemos.

Kuro río. —Nos vemos, Kageyama.

Kageyama salió de allí y caminó a paso rápido a la otra tienda para recoger su traje.

_¿Esto es real? ¿De verdad acabo de pasar la tarde coqueteando con el capitán de Nekoma?_

Era real, Dios, era real. Kageyama había tenido todas las intenciones del mundo de mantener su encuentro agradable, pero con Kuroo insinuándosele de esa forma ¿Cómo podía decir que no? No era un hombre tan fuerte.

_Le tengo que decir a Hinata._

Se iba a morir cuando le contara lo que ocurrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganó Kuroo, aye. Aunque si estoy considerando meter un poco de Kenma después, lol. 
> 
> Este capítulo iba a ser únicamente de Kageyama en la cena con los gemelos, luego me acordé que tenía planeada una escena de Kageyama bailando en un antro con Kuroo y dije "ahuevo, que se meta con los gemelos y Kuroo en la misma noche" y pues, el próximo capítulo será muy, muy interesante. 
> 
> Sé que ya quieren ver las reacciones del IwaOi pero cuando comencé esta historia siempre hubo una cosa que tuve muy, muy en claro: la forma en la que se van a enterar. Necesito que más cosas pasen primero para que todo exploté y pues, en mi mente es muy divertido. Aunque para Kageyama no tanto, porque no solo se enteran ellos de lo que ha estado haciendo si no que todo su equipo también. xd 
> 
> Por cierto ¡El fanart esta listo! Antes de que lo vean les quiero decir unas cosas: 1. Tiene rato que no dibujo anime, no esperen un gran dibujo. 2. No lo agregué aquí porque la imagen era demasiado grande y hay veces que deforman todo el formato de texto si lo lees desde el móvil por lo que les dejaré mi instagram. 3. Ahora, si es que se les ocurre explorar lo que hago tengo muchos fanarts de Hazbin Hotel (específicamente de RadioDust), así que no se me espanten si ven eso o algo medio random (ya me ha pasado más de una vez que se burlan o me hacen feo por eso akjshd :'v ). Anyways, les dejo el link: https://www.instagram.com/p/CGHOqEYgniJ/ o el username @Denovan.novan (Es como---, la cuarta publicación). 
> 
> Bueno, me voy. Dejen comentarios, ¡Besos!


	5. Tú dime cuando y yo abro las piernas, chikito.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama tiene un buen rato con los hermanos Miya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las advertencias de siempre. Personajes fuera de, bueno, personaje, ja.

Kageyama llegó a aquella cena sin expectativa alguna. Lo único que quería era que terminara lo más pronto posible para poder ir con sus amigos y encontrarse con Kuroo de nuevo. No le interesaba estar allí en lo más mínimo. O bueno, así fue hasta que llegaron los hermanos Miya. Los gemelos eran terriblemente atractivos y el momento que sus miradas cayeron sobre él, Kageyama supo que estaba en problemas. Sus sonrisas, su porte, todo ellos, era simplemente deleitable.

—Son una delicia, ¿no crees? — Preguntó Analise, una chica más o menos de su edad. Ella era hija de un inversionista extranjero. No eran precisamente amigos, pero charlaban cada que se encontraban en ese tipo de reuniones.

Tobio miró de arriba abajo al par y asintió.

—Sí que lo son. Se nota que entrenan mucho. Jugadores de voleibol, ¿No? —Dijo más que nada para hacer charla que por interés. Él ya había dejado ese deporte.

Analise asintió. —Así es. Estoy segura que se llevaran bien. —Dijo ella con cierto humor, como si supiera algo que él no.

Kageyama no se molestó en agregar algo más y vio con curiosidad como Analise le hacía señas a los gemelos para que se acercaran a ellos. La chica los presentó con una gran sonrisa y Kageyama extendió su mano en cortesía. Para su sorpresa, Miya Atsumu jaló de su mano y lo atrajo a él para plantar un beso en su mejilla.

—Es todo un placer conocerte. —Murmuró en un tono de voz que lo hizo temblar. Estaba tan sorprendido por la acción que no pudo evitar retroceder un paso y mirar a Analise con un poco de pánico en sus ojos.

Atsumu río de forma melodiosa.

—Ah, míralo, Samu. Es adorable. Me lo quiero comer.

Miya Osamu, el otro hermano, solo rodó los ojos en desinterés.

—Disculpa a mi hermano. Solo tiene una neurona.—Dijo Osamu mientras se acercaba a él y le extendía su mano.

Kageyama la miró con un poco de duda antes de tomarla. Con ojos bien abiertos, vio como Osamu se inclinaba ligeramente y acercaba su mano a sus labios para depositar un pequeño beso. Al instante las mejillas de Tobio se encendieron y mordió su labio tratando de controlar sus nervios.

Analise empezó a reír y puso sus manos en los hombros de Kageyama.

—Basta, ustedes dos. Que le darán un corto circuito. Tobio, lindo, no te lo tomes personal. Son costumbres... europeas, de esos dos. Ya sabes, de sus vacaciones en Francia. —Dijo Analise con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le mandaba una mirada pícara a Atsumu. Definitivamente había una historia allí.

Fueron llamados por sus padres al comedor principal y se reunieron con más jóvenes. Kageyama se sentó junto a sus padres y frente a él, quedó ese par. Tuvo una plática amena con Osamu y Atsumu interrumpía de vez en cuando, pero parecía más concentrado en la conversación que tenía con Analise y otra chica. Comieron las entradas con calma y una vez que terminaron con el platillo fuerte, los jóvenes fueron excusados para que los mayores pudieran discutir asuntos más serios.

Kageyama siguió a la terraza al más serio de los hermanos Miya mientras el otro gemelo se quedaba atrás entreteniendo al público femenino. Por su forma de actuar le recordó vagamente a Oikawa.

— Tu hermano es toda una celebridad. —Dijo con cierto humor Kageyama.

Osamu sonrío levemente. —A Tsumu le gusta llamar la atención de cualquiera que le de la hora del día.

Kageyama río. Entonces si era como Oikawa.

No, Tobio. No vayas allí.

Kageyama aclaró su garganta mientras se recargaba en el barandal.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Osamu? ¿También buscas atención? —Cuando la inocente pregunta salió de su boca, Kageyama se dio cuenta que sonaba terriblemente a coqueteo. Para su fortuna, Osamu sonrió complacido y se inclinó hacia él.

— Yo prefiero un poco de cacería.

Compartieron un largo silencio mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos. Osamu tenía una mirada intimidante y la forma en la que lo observaba, como si supiera que escondía Kageyama debajo de aquellas prendas, lo hacía sentir débil de las piernas.

—No creo que pueda darte lo que buscas. —Admitió, porque Kageyama no era tan fuerte como para participar en ese juego y rechazar a alguien como Osamu. Oh, no. A la primera orden estaba seguro que le abriría las piernas sin pensarlo.

Osamu se acercó más y lo acorraló contra el barandal, poniendo sus brazos a los costados. Kageyama no era bajo, pero al estar así con Osamu le hacía sentir muy pequeño.

—Está bien. Eres lindo, así que haré una excepción.

El chico se pegó a él y el cuerpo de Kageyama se estremeció.

Ah, y yo que esperaba esto solo del otro gemelo.

Osamu acercó su rostro al suyo. Sus respiraciones chocaron y Kageyama dio el último paso para que sus labios al fin se rozaran.

Fue lento, pero firme. Osamu claramente estaba en control y Kageyama, tan enredado en su telaraña, solo se dejó hundir en su trampa.

Nunca pensó que podría llegar hacer algo así, besarse con alguien que acaba de conocer. Pero sentía que no podía rechazar a Osamu. El chico era demasiado seductor y atractivo y Kageyama, bueno, desde su pequeño encuentro con Kuroo no había dejado de estar caliente. Y si tenía la oportunidad de saciar su hambre, ¿Por qué habría él de negarse?

Abrió su boca cuando Osamu se presionó más contra su cuerpo. Kageyama rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se acomodó en su agarre, abriendo inconscientemente sus piernas para dejar que el otro se pudiera acomodar mejor entre estas. A medida que pasaban los minutos, ambos perdían más y más el control. Kageyama lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó cuando Osamu movió su pierna para hacer más presión sobre su nueva erección.

—Ah, espera... Los demás nos pueden ver desde aquí. —Dijo tratando de escapar de su agarre por un momento.

Osamu río. —Conociendo a mi hermano, él se llevo al público a otro lado.

Kageyama levantó una ceja con curiosidad. Osamu se hizo a un lado ligeramente para que pudiera ver hacia dentro. No había nadie que pudiera verlos.

—De seguro se están divirtiendo, no te preocupes.

Kageyama regresó su mirada a él. —¿Y tú quieres divertirte?

Osamu empezó a reír. Su risa era igual que encantadora que la de su hermano, solo que con un tono más rico.

—Ya me estoy divirtiendo, Kageyama.

Y con eso, volvieron a sus apasionados besos. Al darse cuenta que no había nadie al rededor para juzgarlos, Tobio se permitió dejarse llevar mucho más. Movió sus caderas hacia delante, rozando primero de manera discreta contra el erección de Osamu. Repitió el movimiento un par de veces más hasta que escuchó un gruñido departe del otro.

—Dios, y Atsumu pensaba eras un santurrón.

Kageyama levantó una ceja. ¿Él? ¿Un santurrón? Movió de nuevo sus caderas, esta vez siendo terriblemente obvio y asegurándose de que Osamu lo sintiera bien. El chico gimió sorprendido y movió sus propias caderas en respuesta, ansioso por recibir más.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y tú qué opinas? —Preguntó en un tono inocente.

Osamu le sonrió.

—Que está completamente equivocado.

Osamu bajó sus manos y agarró sus nalgas para jalarlo a él. De forma complemente desvergonzada comenzó a simular estocadas, generando una fricción entre ambos que tenía a Tobio delirando. Se hundió en sus besos y por unos instantes, olvido por completo donde se encontraba a comenzó a gemir.

Se aferraron uno al otro con fuerza y en poco tiempo ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis. Se quedaron abrazados mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento. Cuando se apartaron Kageyama no pudo evitar apretar sus piernas con un poco de vergüenza. Se había venido en sus pantalones y ahora tenía que ir a limpiarse para que nadie se diera cuenta. Se sentía como un niño de 11 años de nuevo que despertaba después de tener un sueño húmedo.

Kageyama iba hacer un comentario cuando escuchó un par de aplausos a la distancia. Rápido vio a la entrada de la terraza y vio a Analise y Atsumu viéndolos con grandes sonrisas.

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que te subestime, Kageyama. Hasta me da envidia, Samu. —¿Dijo Arsumu haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Osamu gruñó un insulto mientras con pena Kageyama hacía lo posible para verse al menos un poco presentable.

—Yo, disculpa, voy al baño. —Atinó a decir Kageyama antes de salir huyendo se allí con Analise detrás de él, quien solo se burlaba de su predicamento actual.

Kageyama entró al baño de hombres pero eso no detuvo a la chica, quien se sentó en los lavaba manos mientras él entraba a un cubículo para limpiarse. Después de todo, esa cena todavía no terminaba y le faltaba ir a Mute.

—Tobio, tranquilo. No es nada de que avergonzarse. —Dijo Analise relajada.

—A ti no te encontraron en medio orgasmo, así que no puedes decir nada. — Refunfuñó.

—No, pero entiendo lo que es ser atrapada por ese par. Son muy peligrosos, es imposible negarse a sus encantos. —Dijo de manera más soñadora. —Que suertudo eres, Tobio. Tienes la atención de los dos esta noche.

Kageyama quería rodar los ojos. —Solo me metí con uno de ellos.

Analise río de nuevo. —Vamos, Tobio. Son gemelos. —Dijo como si eso explicara todo.

—¿Y qué tiene que sean gemelos? —Preguntó Kageyama, por fin saliendo del baño para lavar sus manos.

Analise bajó de un salto de donde estaba y sonrío de forma más traviesa. —Que son, muy, muy compartidos, Tobio. Lo que tiene uno, el otro lo quiere. —Susurró ella con emoción. Kageyama la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y hablas por experiencia?

Ella soltó una risa y se encogió de hombros.

Kageyama secó sus manos y una vez que terminó de acomodar su ropa, ambos salieron de allí. Platicaron un poco y curiosamente, Analise era mucho más amigable con él ahora después de lo que vio pues, según ella, ellos eran "más parecidos de lo que había pensado".

Ah, entonces le caigo bien por puta. Razonó Kageyama con cierta gracia. Bueno, no se iba a quejar.

Aunque coquetear con tres chicos a la vez no me hace puta, ¿O si? Digo, Hinata no es mi novio...

Ah, no importaba. Ya pensaría en aquello después.

Se sentaron en una sala aparte y no tardó en unirse a ellos el famoso par de diablos. Osamu le sonrío, pero justo cuando estaba por sentarse a lado suyo, llegó su hermano y lo empujó suavemente para robarle el lugar.

—Bien, entonces creo que es mi turno. —Dijo con cierta arrogancia que lo hizo enojar.

Justo como ese idiota.

—Lo siento, no estoy interesado. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos. — Y no creo ser tu tipo. —Atsumu lo miró confundido, parecía a punto de refutar cuando Tobio agregó. —Soy un santurrón después de todo, ¿no?

Atsumu parpadeó un par de veces antes de gritarle a su hermano por hablar de más. Osamu se burló de él y solo le dijo que no era su culpa que fuera un idiota. El chico se giró a él y dejó su arrogancia de lado, mostrando una faceta más llevada e infantil mientras le pedía disculpas.

Kageyama no iba a negar que se encontraba tentado. La idea de una segunda ronda con el otro de los hermanos Miya resultaba tentadora, y mucha más después de escuchar los buenos reviews de su nueva mejor amiga. Pero su orgullo era mayor. Si Atsumu quería algo de él, entonces tendría que redimirse por haberlo subestimado.

.

.

.

Le tomó fácil unos diez minutos ganar el perdón de Kageyama y el momento que Analise y Osamu se marcharon para dejarles el espacio solo para ellos, Atsumu lo besó con una intensidad que lo dejó babeando por más. 

Kageyama rápido entiendo cuál era la diferencia entre los dos hermanos. Mientras Osamu se tomaba las cosas lento y con seguridad, Atsumu solo atacaba sin piedad alguna. Su forma de besar, la fuerza que aplicaba contra él, la manera tan descarada en la que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo... Simplemente le robaba el aliento.

Ataumu se apartó y bajó del asiento. Luego se acomodó en el suelo, quedando de rodillas frente a Kageyama. Se miraron un instante mientras Atsumu acariciaba sus muslos con atención. Después de un momento acarició el bulto de sus pantalones y Kageyama sostuvo la respiración. Lentamente Atsumu fue desabrochando su pantalón y bajó su zíper. Jaló su pantalón junto sus bóxers y Kageyama se levantó ligeramente para ayudarle a bajar las prendas hasta sus rodillas.

Su respiración era agitada y se había puesto duro rápidamente. La atenciones de Atsumu habían servido de maravilla, y ahora no podía esperar a que esto comenzara.

Atsumu se relamió sus labios. —Abre las piernas, Tobio. —Y Dios, ese tono de voz. Tan grave, tan sensual. Le costó mucho no responder con un "Yes, daddy" ¿Y acaso eso no era una linda sorpresa? Ni Tobio sabía que podía ser así de kinky.

Gimió por la emoción que llenó su cuerpo ante esa orden y abrió sus temblorosas piernas, dejando su sexo expuesto a la atenta vista de Miya Atsumu.

Se mordió el pulgar mientras veía con profuso deseo como Atsumu por fin ponía sus manos sobre su miembro y acercaba sus preciosos labios a él. Atsumu le lanzó una mirada traviesa antes de abrir bien la boca y luego meter de una su sexo en su boca.

Kageyama cerró los ojos, cegado por el inmenso placer que lo lleno. Le costó mucho trabajó mantenerse quieto y no hundirse en el agradable calor de la boca de Atsumu.

Mordió su pulgar con fuerza, tratando de mantener el control. Pero era casi imposible porque Atsumu era increíble en lo que hacía. Lo chupaba como si fuera una competencia y no le daba ni un solo descanso. Con su garganta profunda y falta de reflejos, Kageyama estaba perdiéndose en un viaje lleno de placer.

Su control eventualmente se rompió y soltó un pequeño gritó. Bajó la mano que había estado mordiendo y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Atsumu. Dio un jalón y una estocada, hundiéndose más. Eso hizo que Atsumu gimiera y enterrara una de manos en su pierna para aferrarse bien a él.

Kageyama bajó la mirada para asegurarse que Atsumu estuviera bien. Lo que encontró le hizo aumentar su libido. Atsumu estaba sonrojado, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y nublados de lujuria, mientras que algo de saliva se escurría de la comisura de sus labios. Se veía tan lleno y perdido con su pene en su boca.

La vista lo era todo.

Kageyama no pudo aguantar mucho más. Se terminó viniendo fuertemente dentro de la boca de Atsumu, quien con mucho gusto hizo su esfuerzo por beberse hasta la última gota.

—Eso... fue... Wow.

Simplemente increíble. Cuando Hinata lo hacía era bueno, pero Atsumu era simplemente un Dios chupándola.

Le diré a Hinata que no es tan bueno como cree, pensó con cierta gracia. Ya se podía imaginar a su amigo haciendo todo un drama al respecto.

Atsumu se aclaró la garganta y se levantó para dejarse caer a un lado suyo. Sus labios estaban rojos y húmedos. Su cabello estaba desarreglado y tenía un gran bulto en sus pantalones que exigía que le devolvieran el favor. Kageyama, asumiendo que era la justo, se acomodó su ropa primero antes de darle un largo beso a Atsumu.

Podía sentir el sabor de su propia semilla en la boca del otro, pero aunque no fuera la sensación más agradable de todas, estaba acostumbrado de sus incontables encuentros con Hinata.

Iba a bajar su mano para tocarlo cuando llegó Analise corriendo a interrumpirlos.

Kageyama la miró con molestia. —¿Otra vez?

La chica respondió con pánico. —Los padres de ambos los están buscando y vienen hacia acá. Tobio, ve al baño y quítate esa apariencia de recién cogido, Tsumu, bájate la maldita calentura.

Al instante ambos chicos se levantaron del lugar y salieron corriendo.

Tobio maldijo su suerte e hizo lo mejor por alistarse. No logró mucho, sus labios se veían algo rojos y estaba algo sudado. Analise, quien ahora pensaba seriamente en nombrar su nueva mejor amiga, lo alcanzó y sacó de su bolsa una de esas pequeñas botellas de perfume portátiles y se la aplicó.

—Apestas a sexo. —Se quejó ella.

—Que raro, si ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso. —Dijo con sarcasmo.

Analise río y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Salieron de allí y se encontraron con los demás. Cuando su madre preguntó por sus labios, la chica intervino rápidamente y dijo le había aplicado un poco de su labial porque lo había visto un poco pálido. Sorprendentemente, su madre le creyó y solo revolvió su cabello mientras hablaba de lo bueno que era ver que los dos se llevaran tan bien.

Kageyama se despidió de Analise e intercambiaron números. Definitivamente le debía una por haberlo salvado. Si sus padres lo hubieran sorprendido con Atsumu hubiera muerto de la vergüenza.

Y hablando del Diablo...

Atsumu se apareció y se acercó a su familia para despedirse como era debido. Kageyama contuvo la risa al ver que se había quitado el saco que llevaba puesto y ahora lo sostenía con sus manos frente de él, en un discreto intento de cubrir la erección que se negaba a bajar.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, Kageyama.

—El gusto fue todo mío.

Se tomaron de la mano.

—¿Quizás pudiéramos vernos otra vez? —Ofreció Atsumu de forma casual.

—Claro.

Osamu se acercó después de su hermano y solo le guiñó el ojo. Kageyama sonrió cuando los vio partir.

Su padre le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

—Sabía que te llevarías bien con ellos. —Dijo con buen humor.

Kageyama asintió. —Sí... Quizás demasiado bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, y la saga de títulos ridículos continua.
> 
> Hola, hola. Un gusto estar por aquí otra vez. Ah, estas últimas semanas de clases estuvo muy intensa. Mi universidad si que me masacro. Pero bueno, no hay de qué preocupar, seguimos divirtiéndonos con las grandes aventuras de Kageyama Tobio en la Puticiudad, si que si. 
> 
> Espero y que lo estén disfrutando. Se me hizo complicado escribir a los hermanos Miya, no me decidía que quería hacer con ellos, pero por fin pensé en algo y esto nació de un arranque, lol. Ah— Estoy muy emocionada por escribir a Kuroo aunque será un capítulo corto, creo yo. Después de ese ya por fin vamos a entrar a lo que da inició a la carrera de Kageyama como IDOL, lo cuál es una ultra mamada xd y les compartiré la canción que Kags va a “interpretar”. Esa canción, y lo frustrada que estaba, fue lo que le dieron vida a este crack de historia xdd 
> 
> Anyways, los dejo. Dejen comentarios, que me dan vida xd una de mis cosas favoritas de esta historia son todas las mamadas que me escriben jajajaja los amo bye—-


	6. El perreo hasta el suelo y la autoestima hasta el cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin Kuroo y Kageyama salen a bailar.

Después de todo lo ocurrido en aquella cena, por fin llegó la hora de ir al famoso _Mute_. 

Kageyama se despidió de sus padres y fue a encontrarse primero con sus amigos en el penthouse de uno de ellos. Fue recibido con mucha emoción por todos y en lo que otros terminaban de alistarse, Kageyama les dio la versión resumida de lo que había estado ocurriendo en su vida últimamente a uno de ellos. 

—Bueno, no te hubieras sentido tan solo si te hubieras acordado de nosotros. —Reclamó Satori Tendo, uno de sus más viejos amigos en ese grupo. Él también jugaba voleibol y había estado muy decepcionado cuando Kageyama le dijo que no logró entrar a Shiratorizawa. 

—Ya me disculpé por eso ¿Me lo vas a reclamar toda la noche? 

—Quizás te perdone si tomas a mi par esta noche. —Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. 

Kageyama levantó una ceja. Nunca antes había bebido alcohol. Solo había probado pequeños sorbos aquí y allá, pero no contaban. 

_¿Estaría bien?_

Se iba a quedar a dormir con sus amigos, así que no tenía que preocuparse por sus padres. Asintió con la cabeza. 

—Bien, acepto. —Al instante el pelirrojo se soltó a las risas y le avisó a todos que Kageyama tomaría con él. Muchos se rieron y le dieron su pésame. Él solo vio confundido la reacción de todos. 

Eita Semi, otro de sus amigos, le dio un par de palmadas en su espalda. Él también acudía a la misma escuela de Tendo. 

—Tobio, lamento decirlo pero acabas de firmar una sentencia de muerte. 

—¿Qué--- 

—¡Ya estamos listas, vayámonos! —Avisó con entusiasmo una de las chicas. 

Todos salieron y se dividieron en dos autos. Iban un poco apretados, pero Kageyama disfrutaba el buen ambiente que había. La mayoría parecía rebosar de emoción por comenzar esa noche de descontrol. Kageyama llamó a Kuroo para avisarle que estaban en camino. El chico le dijo que no estaba muy lejos y esperaría por ellos en la entrada. 

—Mm... ¿Quién es este Kuroo? —Preguntó Tendo una vez que colgó. 

—Un amigo de voleibol. Kuroo Tetsuro, quizás lo conozcas. 

—No sabía que eran amigos. 

—Bueno, algo así. —Dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Eso llamó la atención de Tendo y Semi. 

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso nuestro Tobio invitó a un _culito_ esta noche? —Kageyama gruñó al escuchar la expresión tan vulgar. 

—No le digas así. Es una amistad... en construcción. —Defendió débilmente. Semi se rió de él y se sintió traicionado. 

—Claro, así se le dice ahora. Semi, bésame aquí y ahora que hay que construir esta amistad. —Dijo Tendo agarrando del rostro a su amigo y jalándolo para intentar besarlo. 

Semi se zafó y lo golpeo. —¡Aleja tu sucia boca de mí!

—¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche! 

Kageyama soltó una pequeña risa mientras los veía pelear. Esos dos eran unos ridículos, pero los había extrañado mucho. 

Cuando llegaron Kageyama se encontró con Kuroo. Trató de disimular su emoción, quería verse casual y no desesperado por verlo. El chico lo recibió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla el cual atrajo la atención de sus amigos. 

—Te ves muy bien. —Le susurró al oído. Kageyama no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La mirada de Kuroo definitivamente pertenecía a la de un depredador. 

—Lo sé. —Kuroo rió y Kageyama se acercó para besarlo justo en la comisura de los labios. 

—¡Ah, este es el gran Kuroo Tetsuro! —Gritó Tendo arruinando el momento. Kageyama suspiró y rodó los ojos. Kuroo miró al pelirrojo con curiosidad. 

—Hey, yo te conozco. Shiratorizawa, ¿Verdad? Satori Tendo. 

Los ojos del chico brillaron al ser reconocido. Kageyama frunció el ceño cuando esos dos empezaron a discutir sobre voleibol. Semi al notar su reacción intervino en la platica, entendiendo que Kageyama realmente no tenía interés en continuar hablando del deporte. Él había ido en serio con querer dejarlo atrás. 

Todos se presentaron con Kuroo y parecieron encantados por lo carismático que era. Incluso la amigas de Tobio le preguntaron que si después de que se divirtiera con él se lo podían robar un rato. 

Continuaron la plática adentro, donde fueron ubicados en una zona exclusiva. Semi, quien era el primo del dueño del lugar, solo hizo unas pequeñas indicaciones a los meseros y el alcohol llegó a ellos en cascadas. Kuroo estaba impresionado y veía todo el lugar con ojos bien abiertos. Kageyama también observaba el club con curiosidad, era su primera vez en uno después de todo. 

No tardaron en comenzar a beber todos. Y Tendo, abusando de la palabra de Tobio, colocó varias bebidas frente a él. 

—No te vas a tomar todo eso, ¿O sí? —Preguntó un poco preocupado Kuroo viendo la combinación. 

Kageyama se encogió de hombros. —Se lo prometí. 

—Anda, gatito, no me digas que tienes miedo. —Molestó Tendo, mientras le empujaba dos vasos a Kuroo. El chico hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño. Tuvieron un duelo de miradas. Kageyama iba a intervenir pero Kuroo aceptó ambas bebidas. Se tomó la primera de una sola e hizo lo mismo con la otra. Al tener los vasos vacíos los azotó en la mesa antes de sonreír de manera triunfal. Varios de sus amigos aplaudieron y comenzaron a cantar el nombre del capitán. 

Tendo se giró a Tobio. —Si el gato pudo, tú también. 

Kageyama suspiró. Bien, era el momento. 

Tomó su primer shot de tequila y casi tira el vaso cuando comienza a toser. Sus amigos se burlan de él y Kageyama se sonroja. Enojado y con ganas de callarles la boca, bebe lo demás sin cuidado alguno. Había algunos sabores que no le resultaban agradables pero aun así lo bebió todo hasta la última gota. Tendo gritó con emoción y muchos lo felicitaron. Kuroo solo lo miró impresionado. 

—Bueno, creo que voy a tener que cuidarte esta noche. 

Kageyama aclaró su garganta. —Exageras, estaré bien.

.

.

.

Kageyama no estaba bien. Esta de _puta madre._

No tardó mucho para que las cantidades de alcohol que Tendo seguía sin cuidado en su dirección por fin pegaran y las inhibiciones de Tobio quedaran en el olvido. Se sentía increíble, ligero, y todo era absolutamente hilarante. No podía dejar de reír. Ahora entendía porque la gente bebía tanto, ¡Era increíble! 

Sentía ganas de hacer de todo. De gritar, de bailar, de besar a alguien. Era una sensación como ninguna otra ¿Por qué la gente criticaba tanto tomar alcohol si te hacía sentir tan bien? No lo entendía.

Sus amigas lo tomaron de la mano y lo jalaron para que bailara entre ellas. Kageyama se dejó llevar e imitó la manera tan sensual en la que bailaban. Siendo un bailarín él, no le costó nada de esfuerzo lucirse. Se perdió en la música por unos instantes y se olvidó de sus acompañantes. Acariciaba su cuerpo y cantaba la letra de la canción para él mismo. Movía sus caderas, sus brazos, e incluso bajó abriendo sus piernas de forma provocadora haciendo que sus espectadores gritaran de la emoción. Kuroo, quien estaba sentado en la mesa admirando el show, se levantó sin pensarlo en ese instante y jaló a Kageyama de la mano una vez que se levantó. 

Había visto suficiente y ahora deseaba tocarlo.

Kageyama sonrió al ver a Kuroo y sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo cuando puso sus manos en su caderas. Escucha en el fondo silbidos de sus amigos pero no le importa. Acomodó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del capitán y continuó bailando. Kuroo le sonríe y por un instante baja la mirada, viendo sus labios. Kageyama en vez de aceptar o responder a esa pequeña señal, giró y siguió bailando, pegando su espalda a Kuroo y restregando su trasero en su entrepierna. 

Escucha reír a Kuroo. El chico lo abraza por la cintura y besa su cuello. Kageyama disfruta de la atención y ladea la cabeza, dándole más espacio a Kuroo. 

—¿Te gusta jugar conmigo? —Susurra cerca de su oído. —Mierda, no sabía que te podías mover así.

—Y no has visto nada. Soy muy flexible. —Respondió Tobio, incapaz de controlar el filtro de su boca ahora que estaba intoxicado. 

—Apuesto que sí. Vi como bailabas con tus amigas... ¿Crees podrías darme un show privado un día de estos? 

—¿Crees estar a la altura? —Molestó. Kuroo rió y en vez de responder, mordió y besó su cuello. Al instante Tobio sintió la sangre bajar a su entrepierna. Desde que se le subió el alcohol su piel se sentía 10 veces más sensible. 

Se giró para verlo de frente. Estaban tan cerca que la respiración de ambos chocaba. Kuroo no resistió más la tentación de tenerlo cerca y besó a Kageyama de manera intensa. El beso era fogoso y Kageyama sintió sus piernas temblar de la emoción por la forma tan experta en la que se movía la lengua del otro contra la suya. 

_Es la tercera persona que beso el día de hoy ¿Eso es malo?_

¿Pero cómo algo que se sentía tan bien podría ser malo? Kuroo acariciaba su cuerpo sin pena alguna y Kageyama lo permitía. No les importaba que estuvieran en un espacio público y alguien más lo estuviera viendo. En ese instante se sentía como si fuesen solamente ellos dos en la tierra.

Kageyama saltó pequeños y necesitados gemidos cuando Kuroo comenzó a morder su cuello. Su mente estaba en otra parte, así que no se preocupó por la posibilidad de quedar con marcas. Kuroo bajó sus manos y apretó su trasero, haciéndolo saltar. Botó sus caderas adelante, buscando fricción y repetir lo que vivió hacer un par de horas al lado de Miya Osamu.

No le interesaba lo que la gente pensara ni que lo vieran. Él solo quería más de Kuroo y---

  
—¡Vaya, no me conocía ese lado tuyo Tobi! —Gritó Tendo.  
  
_Hijo de perra._ Pensó con amargura Kageyama.  
  
La pareja se separó por un instante para ver al pelirrojo con cierta molestia. Kuroo no apartó sus manos de la cintura de Kageyama. —No me miren así, llegó la bandeja de shots con _cocaína líquida_ y Tobio prometió tomar conmigo. 

—Espera ¿Qué cosa líquida? —Preguntó con cierto temor. Kuroo se rió y lo guío a la mesa, donde todos reían y se repartían los vasos de shot. 

—No es tan malo como se escucha, en realidad es dulce. —Dijo el mayor con tranquilidad, alejándose solo para agarrar dos vasos y ofrecerle uno a Kageyama. Ambos bebieron al mismo tiempo y aunque el saber era terriblemente dulce, tenía una gran carga de alcohol.

—Es más fuerte de lo que esperaba. 

Tendo río le dio una palmada a ambos en la espalda. 

—Claro, mi plan es que nadie salga de pie de aquí. 

Después de esa bebida las cosas no tardaron en salirse de control. Las cosas se acaloraron rápidamente e incluso Semi terminó en un rincón besándose con un par de desconocidos. 

Kageyama se separó del grupo para seguir besándose con Kuroo sin más interrupciones de Tendo. Después de eso todo se comenzó a volver borroso antes de volverse negro. 

.

.

.

Kageyama despertó a la mañana siguiente con un intenso dolor de cabeza, el cuerpo entumido y unas nauseas terribles. La luz era demasiado brillante y el ruido afuera de la habitación muy fuerte. 

_No volveré a tomar nunca en la vida._

Le tomó una media hora juntar las energías necesarias para salir de la habitación. En el comedor encontró a Semi, Tendo y Kuroo platicando. Semi se veía tan mal como él se sentía, al contrario de Kuroo y Tendo, que estaban frescos y alegres. 

—¡Ah, por fin despertó! Ya había comenzado a preocuparme. 

—Cállate, Tendo. No puedo soportar tu voz de mierda. —Dijo en un tono gruñón mientras se acercaba a Kuroo y le quitaba la comida que tenía en su plato. El mayor solo sonrió y en vez de burlarse, le plantó un beso en su sien y acomodó una mano en su cintura. Kageyama se recargó en él sin dejar de comer. 

—Ten, Semi compró pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. —Ofreció Kuroo. 

—Gracias.—Murmuró. 

—Dime, Tobi, ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche? —Preguntó Tendo con una sonrisa que le daba una mala espina. 

Kageyama frunció el ceño. —Siéndote sincero, después de la cocaína líquida las cosas se volvieron un poco borrosas. 

Todos, incluso Semi, comenzaron a reír. Eso preocupó al chico. 

—¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué preguntas? 

—Quizás es mejor que te lo muestre. —Dijo Semi con cierto humor en su voz. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y reprodujo un vídeo. 

Kageyama sintió sus mejillas arder con profunda vergüenza. 

_No puede ser._

En el vídeo estaba Tobio bailando arriba de la mesa de manera muy sexual con su camisa totalmente abierta. Sus pantalones estaban desabrochados y amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento. Kageyama cambió al siguiente vídeo y estaba vez estaba bailándole a Kuroo. Parecía que estaban prácticamente haciéndolo en el sofá. Lo demás eran solo fotos de él bebiendo directamente de la botella y aparentemente peleando con extraños. La última foto era la más inocente, donde estaba durmiendo en el pecho de Kuroo mientras este acariciaba su espalda. 

—Yo quiero esa foto ¿La puedo publicar? —DIjo el mayor con una sonrisa. 

Tendo y Semi comenzaron a relatar entonces a detalle todo lo que hizo Tobio después. Kageyama sentía que se iba a ahogar de la vergüenza. 

Era un hecho. 

_Lo juro. Nunca volveré a beber._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobio, mi niño, tú y yo sabemos que esa promesa la vas a romper. xdd
> 
> Hola, sí. Reescribí este capítulo un buen de veces y al final esta versión fue la que más me agrado. Me dejé llevar y decidí que después de tanta emoción Kageyama tuviera otro tipo de experiencia, a.k.a--- su primera borrachera con amigos. Y sí, cocaína líquida es una bebida 100% real. Iba a mencionar un "Matador" pero esa me la salvare para otra salida. 
> 
> Espero que haya sido divertida de leer y aprecien la amistad que tiene con Semi y Tendo (quienes le van a presentar a Tobs al lindo Ushijima pa que lo deje lisiada con la que va a dar---- espera, qué?) 
> 
> Bueno, de acuerdo a mi itinerario después de esto por fin viene la presentación de Tobio como IDOL y por fin, POR FIN, Oikawa e Iwaizumi se enteran de las andadas de nuestro Tobio. Más o menos, porque le falta más. Ja. 
> 
> Como sea, me voy. Feliz año nuevo, los quiero y gracias por leer mis locas ideas (no les respondo, pero leo a todos ustedes, les mando besos)


End file.
